One Night
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Forget Me, Akane." Ranma comes home and attemps to spend some time alone with Akane only to intteruted by his fan cub.


****

A/n: Well here it is, the long awaited sequel to "Don't Forget Me, Akane" Enjoy!

One Night

****

It was almost two years since Ranma Saotome had left the Tendo dojo in Nerima to train with his grandfather in remote part of Japan. A week or so after he left, life at the Tendo's had gotten back to normal for everyone except Akane. 

Akane Tendo's life seemed to get worse by the day. On the outside she was happy and content and went about her daily routine with a smile. But on the inside, in her mind and soul, Akane found her self in a dark depression that seemed to consume her. She was filled pain and frustration that reached to the very depth of her soul and her sleepless nights were filled with muddled pictures in phantasmagoric forms that showed the source of her anguish; a black haired boy named Ranma. 

Everyday Akane reread the letter Ranma had given her the day he left. In it he said he loved her and never really wanted to leave. Akane's heart wrenched in pain every time she read those words and she was filled with a burning frustration. She loved Ranma very deeply and it tore her up inside being apart from him. What frustrated her the most, thought, was that she never told him how she felt and she feared she might never get the chance to. 

So Akane Tendo continue to live her life lost in dark depression and hidden in her own shadows until one night that changed her life.

It was dinnertime at the Tendo dojo and most the family had sat down at the table. Akane, who'd been working out in the training hall, was the last to reach the dinning room, however, she never got to sit down. A split second after Akane walked in the room the door flew open and in the doorway stood Ranma Saotome.

Everyone stared at him in shocked, surprised to see him home without warning. He was slightly taller and his hair, still in the same pigtail, was longer but nevertheless he was the same old Ranma.

Ranma set his pack down and closed the door. Genma stood up, opened his arms and said, "Welcome home, son!" However, Ranma ignored his father and walked across the room and pulled Akane into his arms.

Ranma had tears in his eyes as he hugged Akane and she buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt. 

It wasn't until they heard Kasumi's "Oh my" that the pair realized they had an audience. The both blushed and let go of each other. Ranma cleared his throat and said, "Er…Hello everyone." He forced a grin the leaned over and whispered to Akane, "Hey, let's go somewhere where we can be alone and talk."Akane nodded and within a couple of minutes the two were sitting on the roof in the cool night air. 

Neither of them spoke for a long while. Akane shivered from the cold and Ranma put hi arm around her. 

Ranma finally broke the silence saying, "You know, over the last two years a day didn't go by that I didn't think about you, Akane. I have missed you so much. The only thing that keep me going was knowing that someday I'd be able to come home to you. I just love you so much it killed me not be able to see you."

Akane looked up at him and said, "Oh, Ranma, I missed you too. I was so scared that you wouldn't come home and that'd I never get to tell you that I…that I love you."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Ranma pulled Akane even closer and the two leaned into kiss but when they were an inch away they heard someone else step on the roof followed by a familiar voice saying, "Ranma finally home! Now he date with Shampoo!"

Next they heard an insane, psycho laugh followed by, "Ranma-darling I've missed you so much!"

And then, "Ranma-honey! It's great to see ya again!"

Akane and Ranma looked up to see Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo all standing there, grinning broadly. 

Akane's face fell. "Well it looks like your welcoming committee's here," she said. "So much for us being alone."

"Forget about them," Ranma replied. "You're the only one that matters to me, Akane."

"You mean it, Ranma?"

"'Course I do!"

The two lean in again and this time met in a passionate kiss, much to the dislike of their audience. 

As the kiss broke Ranma heard Shampoo yell, "Ranma! What you doing with Akane?!"

"None of your business Shampoo!" Ranma replied. He looked over at Akane. "What'd ya say we get out of here, Akane?"

"Sounds good to me!"

With that, Ranma picked up Akane in his arms and took off; leaving the three girls utterly stupefied. 

THE END

****

A/n: Well what'd ya think? Review and tell me! Normally I don't like to do sequels but "Don't Forget Me, Akane" really needed one. I really don't want to do one to this however. Well, REVIEW! Till next time!

~Sora Takenouchi

(The Insane Wandering Otaku and Resident Wizard)

D/C: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takashi


End file.
